Hot Air Balloon
by Silvia A. Kennes
Summary: Amy calls Sonic telling him that she has the most PERFECT idea for a date. Another song based fanfic. this one is longer than my first, and personally I like it better. Sonic's POV rated k for kissing and what not.


**A/N – All the characters belong to SEGA and the song Hot Air Balloon is by Owl City**

Hot Air Balloon

As I ran to Amy's house, I couldn't help but wonder what she was so excited about. She had called me earlier that morning saying she had the most _perfect_ idea for a date. I wondered what she had up her sleeve, as I thought that any time spent with her was perfect. I told her I'd be over in 5 minutes.

This, with me, meant about 1 minute.

When I arrived, I didn't bother knocking. Usually, I just walked right in and not a word was said about it. I guess…I don't know, maybe that's normal since most couples end up living together here in Mobius after dating for 2 weeks. Amy and I have been going out for a lot longer than that, but we've never really thought about living together…

Amy ran in to greet me with her usual Hug of Death.

"Amy, I'd like to continue breathing, thank you." I said sarcastically. Since we started going out, she didn't hug me _nearly_ as tight as she used to. She probably wouldn't actually kill me with one anymore. But I do have to watch it with the romance; there have been sometimes where she would hug me like she used to.

"Oh, be quiet." She said as she relaxed her grip; but she didn't let go of me yet.

"Now, what's got you so excited?" I asked before kissing her lightly.

"Oh, Sonic, you won't believe it! It'll be so much fun!" She said, basically jumping off the walls.

"_What_ will be so much fun, Ames?" I asked, "You've barely told me anything!"

"Of course I haven't. That would take away from the surprise." She smirked,

"Alright, alright. Well, let's go…where ever it is we need to go for this…_thing_." I said with I sigh. I reached to grab my jacket that I often forgot at her house.

"Awe, you don't need that. Leave it here," Amy said opening the door and practically pulling me with her.

She locked the door before grabbing my hand again. We turned down who knows how many streets before reaching a small lake. There was a sign up that read;

_"Free Hot air balloon rides today only!"_

_That must be why she's so excited. _I thought.

She led me over to one of the stands with the Hot Air Balloon ride poster on it.

"Excuse me?" She said, "I called about one of the balloon rides earlier. Rose?"

"Ah, yes. The privet rides. Have you ever flown a balloon like this before?" The man running the stand asked.

"Actually, yes. I have." Amy replied looking at me. When had she been in a balloon before?

"Great. Yours is the maroon one over there. Make sure to have it back by 7 tonight." The man said before turning to help the next person in line.

"You know how to fly these things?" I asked

"Yes, I do; believe it or not." She crawled into the basket before offering me and hand and helping me in.

"Oh, you're such a gentleman." I said mimicking her as I took her hand and stepped in.

Amy rolled her eyes before doing multiple things with strings and such in the balloon. It reminded me of watching Tails work on the Tornado. You can admire the fact that they are that smart, but no matter what you will (probably) never understand what turning that nob does to that button.

After a minute of this, a small fire lit up and the balloon started to fill up. I watched the ground slowly get smaller and smaller. Amy came up beside me and took me hand.

"Don't you think this will be a nice way to spend the afternoon?" she said as she smiled at me sweetly.

"Yeah. I'm with you right? Anything is fun with you. You always make me smile." I replied. Truth be told, I had never even given thought to being in a hot air balloon, so who was I to say whether I thought it would be fun or not? So, why not put a romantic spin on it?

"Awe, Soniku." Amy smiled as she pulled me close and kissed me. I kissed her back, sliding my tongue against her lips asking for entrance. Our tongues danced together to an unheard tune before we released each other.

Amy looked over at the small fire filling up the balloon before pulling another string. She then went over to a picnic basket in the corner that I failed to notice until now. "I almost forgot," she said. "I brought some chips and lemonade just in case." She tossed me a bag of chips and a juice-pouch marked "lemonade."

I laughed, "Thanks, Ames."

We passed a small patch of trees and I stuck my hand out in an attempt to touch the leaves. Unfortunately, I misjudged the distance between the trees and the balloon and the only way to touch the leaves would be to fall out as well.

And that didn't sound like a good enough trade off to me.

We landed back at the lake around 4. Both of us, having eaten too much, had terrible stomach aches and as soon as we landed, we laid down under one of the big shade trees. I started to wonder if maybe out stomach aches were caused by the height of the balloon as well as eating too much because almost as soon as we laid down, it started to go away. Within 10 minutes I was up again running through the woods as Amy chased after me.

Soon, she caught up and tackled me to the ground. "I told you I'd catch you." She said laughing triumphantly.

I laughed, "I guess I need to start believing you more, huh?" I hoped up before picking her up and running off to my house.

When we got to my house, it was almost 9:30, so we slid into my bed. I wrapped my arms around Amy's waist and pulled her closer. I put my lips up to her ear and whispered,

"I had fun today Amy. Let's do this again sometime."


End file.
